Benson
Benson&Sare is a long running american sitcom created by Mike Sare and Mike Benson, starring the former in thier roles on the show, in the Beachway House, on 182 Beachway Way. In May, 2012 Benson and Sare returned with a seventh season. In July, 2013 the show returned with a Season Eight being produced as of July, 2013. Due to an injury only one unaired, and unedited eposide titled The Injury was produced. New eposides plan to start taping once in July, 2013 and in August, 2013 weekly. The show went on hiatus mid-season nine in April, 2014. Episodes returned in November, 2015 with 5 more episodes of Season 9, Season 9 ended on December 24th, 2015. Sarchi announced that Benson & Sare would return for one last season in 2016. In February, 2016 Sarchi announced that Cousin Anna would return for the tenth season in 2016 and that the show had been renewed for an eleventh season. Cast And Characters Benson Beachway, a comedic, slightly dumb, and impatient brother and roommate of Sare Beachway, up to Season 5, Benson lived with Sare, however in Season 5, Benson temporairly takes a vacation, causing Cousin Anna to move in with Sare. This ended when Benson moved back in with Sare and Cousin Anna, starting the "sleeping gag". In Season 6, Benson and Sare open a bar, known as The Smar'e Bar, much to Auntie Kathy's disaprooval, this causes Cousin Anna, to take Auntie Kathy's side, but later changes her mind. Unlike Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy, Benson and Sare both are the original characters in the show. In the upcoming season, Benson will return and Benson and Sare will co-operate the Smar'e Bar. (Season 1-5,6,7-present) Sare Beachway, a laidback and casual brother of Benson Beachway, they had a fight and rumored to end thier friendship in Season 3. In Season 4 and 5, Benson planned to move out, much to Sare's disaproval, this was also the case with Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy. During Season 6, Sare along with Benson open The Smar'e Bar. In Season 7, Sare and Benson co-own the Smar'e Bar, and Sare helps Auntie Kathy find another appartment. (Season 1-Present) Auntie "Kathy" Beachway the annoying yet awlays there aunt of Benson and Sare Beachway, she owns a cat, who is constantly switching sets between seasons 4-5. In the show, Auntie Kathy owns Cinnabon, while Benson and Sare own Meow-Meow. During Season 6, Auntie Kathy is mad at Benson and Sare because of the Smar'e bar, but soon realizes her fate by the end of Season 6. In Season 7, Auntie Kathy is searching for an appartment and finds one in a converted garage. However that fails eventually and finds one in an appartment south of Benson and Sare's. (Season 1-Present), later she moves out and remodles her apartment to an abandoned RV. Cousin Anna, Benson and Sare's cousin. She is slightly crazy and is awlays up for an adventure. Premiered in Season 3, Cousin Anna usually clings with either Auntie Kathy or Sare, depending on the situration. The character is the least developed character so far. Cousin Anna's final appereance for Season 6 was the third eposide. In Season 7, Cousin Anna is mentioned in the first and second eposide but is assumed that she left Beachway City for a life in South America. (Seasons 3-5, 10-11) Michelle Stevens, the new bartender that Benson & Sare would hire in order to help with the smar'e bar. Eventually she would become Benson's girlfriend. (Seasons 8-9) Reccuring Characters Meow-Meow is Benson and Sare's cat. He is played by Creamy. Season Summary Season 2 - present The Sieres premiered with it's second season in 2010, with the eposide The Christmas Special. Where Benson and Sare show thier gifts and Benson gets a laptop for christmas. Later in season 2, Benson decides to go hunting and Sare and Auntie Kathy are against this. Season 3 premiers with the Qauker oats plot and The fighting eposides, as well as an epic flashback eposide. (The Fight) Season 4 starts with the "Moving Out" plot, where Benson is trying to move out but doesn't want Sare or Cousin Anna to know. Then comes the appartment plot, where Auntie "Kathy" Beachway needs an appartment. The first appartment she lives in is a small dirty appartment (not featured on the show), she moves out of it because of complaints and after searching for a while decides to move in with Benson and Sare. This doesn't last very long though, because soon Benson & Sare find her presence annoying and they "kick her out" only to find a small, ugly and some what scary appartment. (shown) Season 5, premiers with the Benson moving out plot, as it begans to become very strong, and very potential. Cousin Anna figures out earlier in the Season, and Sare attempts to convince Benson not to move out, but unsuccessful at first. Auntie Kathy finally figures out that Benson is moving out in The Final Move Out, Part One and in The Final Move Out, Part Two, Sare convinces Benson to take a vacation to Las Vegas, Benson then leaves the set, and the set is overviewed with the song "I will remember you". Season 6, takes place as Benson has returned, and Cousin Anna is no where to be seen, Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy decorate the appartment christmas-ish, which Benson claims they'd better clean this up, Benson and Sare talk back and forth and decide to open a bar in the town. Season Six, Benson and Sare open The Smar'e Bar, construction as well as cleaning of this bar is seen in Season Six, and is the main plot of the season. The Bar is assumed to be opened after Season 6's finale. After a five month hiatus, The show was renewed for an upcoming seventh season, which will open on friday. A new character will be introduced Bill Beachway, Benson and Sare's Dad. In early 2014, Benson & Sare was renewed for a ninth and tenth season. In February, 2016 Benson & Sare was renewed for an eleventh season. Eposide Guide See List of Benson and sare eposides